villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ursa (DC)
Ursa is one of Zod's two followers, and a villain from the Superman series, appearing in the first two Superman films. She is a Kryptonian criminal, is Zod's second in command, and, with the exception of him and his other co conspirator, Non, hates all men, and is described as even going after the children. She is the secondary antagonist of Superman II. She was portrayed by Sarah Douglas. Biography Donnerverse In Superman, Ursa was convicted of her crimes along with Zod and Non, and all three were imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, supposedly for eternity and drifting into space. Shortly after, Krypton was destroyed, leaving Ursa, Zod, Non, and Superman as its only survivors. In Superman II, when Superman threw a hydrogen bomb into space, its explosion reached the Phantom Zone and destroyed it, setting all three criminals free. They traveled to Earth, stopping at the moon first, and discovering that they had super powers exactly the same as Superman. After reaching Earth, they began using their powers for evil, terrorizing cities, until Zod took over the president's office and the president informed them that Superman would stop them. One time, out of curiosity, while out in the forest with Non and General Zod, she picks up a rattlesnake, which bites her; therefore, she throws it off and uses her eye rays to burn it. Superman fought them, and they were able to damage each other, as individually they were equally powerful, but altogether the Zod gang was too powerful for Superman, and he was forced to retreat to the Fortress of Solitude. Lex Luthor led them to the fortress, having discovered it himself, and seemingly turned on Zod to join forces with Superman, but when Superman told him about the device to take away a Kryptonian's power, Luthor told Zod, who made Superman enter. However, Superman switched it around so it would take away the power of those outside rather than inside; namely Zod, Ursa, and Non. After Superman dispatched Zod and Non fell to his death trying to fly, Lois called Ursa a "pain in the neck" and punched her in the face, causing her to fall into another crevice, into an icy abyss to her doom. Comics To be added Other Media Television * Ursa appeared in the Superman (1988 Animated series) episode "The Hunter," voiced by Ginny McSwain. * In the Smallville season 10 episode "Dominion", a character that may have been Ursa appears as one of General Zod's minions in the Phantom Zone. * Ursa appeared in the 2019 animated series DC Super Hero Girls, voiced by Tara Strong. Video games * Ursa appears in DC Universe Online voiced by Adrienne Mishler. * Ursa appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. Gallery Ursa New Earth 001.jpg Ursa Tiny Titans 001.png Ursa_superman.jpg Ursa Superman 1988 001.png Ursa DCUO 001.png Ursa Injustice 001.jpg Tumblr 27b4036d1fe0ef89f2add77513c13828 b539a9b2 640.png Trivia *In a made for television cut of Superman II there is a brief shot of Zod, Ursa, and Non being led out of the Fortress of Solitude by law enforcement. *In the Richard Donner cut of Superman II following the showdown at the Fortress of Solitude Superman turned back time to undo the damage the Kryptonian criminals had caused. Ursa, Non, and General Zod were re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone which continued journey through space. Navigation Category:Superman Villains Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Evil from the Past Category:Hegemony Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Outcast Category:Mutated Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Totalitarians Category:Opportunists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Misandrists